The effect of d-cycloserine on negative symptoms (e.g., emotional withdrawal), quality of life and performance of cognitive tests sensitive to prefrontal cortex in 60 outpatients with schizophrenia who meet criteria for primary deficit syndrome and who have clinically significant negative symptoms (measured on the Scale for Assessment of Negative Symptoms (SANS) >40).